Blue Princess
by Malicesu
Summary: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques develops a relationship between himself and Momo Hinamori. Eventually they are caught and seperated, as inter-species relationships are forbidden by law in both the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo... however when an unexpected event happens, Grimmjow must take on a responsibility he never thought would occur.. rated M for sex in Chapter 2 and Grimmjow's language.
1. Chapter 1 - Of Different Worlds

Who would have thought Espada and Shinigami could breed and have successful offspring? The resulting child would be either Visored or Arrancar, depending on which parent is higher in power. In the case of young Aoi-chan, she is a mix. Basically an arrancar with no mask fragments or hole, making her a rare case but her mother had forbidden Squad 12 from doing any research or testing. Her father? Sexta espada; Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

* * *

**_December 11th.  
(1 year after the big winter war, 3 years before main plot)_**

The Soul Society had won the war, resulting with Sosuke Aizen retreating to Hueco Mundo after being defeated and declared peace between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Despite the fact that most of Aizen's arrancar army had been wiped out, even most of the espada, he left the Soul Society alone and forbid his remaining espada to not cause trouble if they visited the shinigami realm. The only remaining espada left were numbers 1, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 8, along with Neliel and few fraccion living with Aizen. Since there was very little espada left, Aizen downsized his castle to only 1/4 of the original size.

Anyways, back to the story. Grimmjow became lonely after Orihime married Aizen and birthed fraternal twins, thus resulting in him taking frequent trips to the Soul Society and seeking companionship from high-ranking female soul reapers. Usually, he concealed his reiatsu and silently observed all the female shinigami of 3rd seat level or higher. One day he was about to give up when he came across a worthy young shinigami, and he swore he recognized this young woman's reiatsu.

(( GRIMMJOW POV ))

As usual I was doing my normal routine of scouting for a worthy female to claim as a mate, and I was getting ready to go home until I sensed the reiatsu of a young shinigami girl.. and it seemed familiar, like I'd encountered her before. Naturally, I kept my own reiatsu concealed and silently followed the energy of this girl. Sure enough, when I finally found the source it was someone I definitely knew. Lord Aizen's former subordinate, Momo Hinamori. She was much older now, her body curved and filled out nicely and she was quite busty, long flowing hair and an innocent warm smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts... well except for Aizen-sama's... I made my decision. This woman would be my mate and would fill the emptiness I felt in my heart.

I supressed my reiatsu low enough to where it didn't set off any alarms and to where it wasn't crushing anyone. Slowly, I approached her... "Hey there, aren't you miss Momo Hinamori?"

* * *

Please tell me whatcha think! The next chapter will have the rest of the backstory and then continue to the main plot.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pregnancy and Birth

Over the next few months, Grimmjow devoted his time to Momo, getting to know everything about her, even down to her sexual fetishes. Every day spent with her was priceless and worth every second. His favorite past time was holding her in his lap, and running his fingers through her silky hair while murmuring soothing words in her ear.

One cool, breezy night in late April, the couple spent the night cuddled up in Momo's bed, talking. Momo sighed happily and rested her head on his arm. "I wonder what our children will look like, if we ever had a successful crossbreeding.." she mumbled softly, closing her eyes. Grimmjow paused a moment, before saying "well, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?" As he said this Momo jolted up and gave him a look of surprise. He was grinning ever so slightly as he used one hand to pet her head. "Grimmjow... I..." Momo stuttered and tried to speak as her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. Giving up her virginity to Grimmjow was something she had hoped for, but never imagined he'd want to...

It wasn't long before Momo was undressed and naked in her bed, with Grimmjow getting himself ready. She had put up a soundproof Kido barrier so that any noise wouldn't attract attention. She shifted nervously as he crawled into bed with her, getting close and leaning in to lock his lips with hers. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he reached down and cupped her breasts, massaging them gently before moving down to kiss and nibble on her neck. Her soft whimpers of pleasure encouraged him to move his hands down further until one hand was at her entrance, gently stroking the outside and teasing her clit, earning soft moans from his partner. He gently inserted one finger and continued to get more moans of pleasure from her. He slowly undid his hakama, sliding it off to reveal his full erection. "Are you ready, Momo?" She gave him a nod and he mounted her from the front, thrusting into her and tearing her hymen. She cried out in both pain and pleasure, grasping the bedsheets as Grimmjow nipped and kissed her neck, grunting in pleasure as he moved in and out of her, her inner walls pulsing and clasping tight around him as he groped and fondled her breasts. Pounding into her hard, she let out screams of pleasure each time. He grunted once more in pleasure as he shot his load into her, both of them climaxing. Grimmjow shifted to where Momo was laying on top of him, because he would surely crush her if he had laid on top of her. They both lay there in silent bliss, and eventually she dismounted him and stumbled her way into the bathroom to run a hot bath and clean up.

* * *

_**One Month Later...**_

Another typical day of spending time together between the couple. Momo was telling Grimmjow a hysterically funny story about her training session with the new graduates, when she was loudly interrupted by the door being kicked down and the stealth squad rushing in and seizing Grimmjow. "We won't let you harm Hinamori-fukutaichou, filthy arrancar scum!" Momo stood up to run to Grimmjow but was restrained by Soi Fon. "What's going on?! Why are you doing this?!" Cried out a hysterical Momo. "Momo, obviously you forgot that interspecies relationships aren't permitted. Although you were probably brainwashed by this... this monster." Grimmjow suddenly protested. "I am not dangerous nor did I brainwash her, you all are just jumping to the wrong conc-" He was suddenly knocked unconscious and taken away. Momo fell to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably, scared that Aizen might kill him..

Even though she wasn't visibly injured, Soi Fon took her to see Unohana under the suspicion she had been assaulted or abused. During her physical exam Unohana noticed bruising inside her groin and some hickies on her neck. "Momo, dear, where did you get those marks and bruises? You can be honest with me." Momo blushed lightly and admitted she'd been in a relationship with Grimmjow the past few months and had engaged in sexual intercourse. "It was consentual sex, though, so don't worry. He just gets a bit rough is all." Unohana thought for a moment then spoke up. "Well in that case, would you mind taking a pregnancy test for me? I know it's highly unlikely you'd have a successful crossbreed but just to be sure..." Momo nodded and gave urine and blood samples for testing. She waited patiently in her exam room for what seemed like an hour before Unohana came back with a grim expression on her face. "Momo Hinamori, you are pregnant."

* * *

**_TIME SKIP_**

Momo was now 9 months pregnant with a baby girl, close to her due date. During her pregnancy she had not been permitted to have any contact with Grimmjow, although Aizen had been notified since they discovered she conceived an arrancar's child. Grimmjow still knew nothing and they planned to keep it that way. Aizen made frequent visits to see his former fukutaichou and was a lot nicer after he lost the war. He brought her gifts of fruit baskets and nourishment for the child she was carrying. Momo was like family to him now, and offering to support her and the child was his way of making amends between the two of them.

On the morning of January 11th, Momo went into full blown labour. It went on for what seemed like forever, with Momo crying out in agony everytime a contraction hit. Occasionally she would pass out and wake up again to the excrutiating pain. Aizen desperately wanted to rush back home and inform Grimmjow of everything but he kept himself glued to the couch in the delivery room.

On January 12th, 5:27 AM, a healthy girl with thick black hair and bright blue eyes was born. They named her Aoi.

* * *

Well? Whatcha think? I know it's not excellent but positive feedback is appreciated! 3


	3. Chapter 3 - Rest In Peace

**_3 years later (Main Plot)_**

It had been 3 years since little Aoi was born. She was a shy child with a calm, tranquil personality; just like the colour blue would represent. However she took after her father in the temper department, being half arrancar. When she'd get upset and lose her temper, she'd shoot weak blue ceros at whoever had upset her. Thankfully enough they weren't powerful enough to destroy anything but they did leave scorch marks and burns on whatever they hit.

Oddly enough, when she got upset she would sprout panther ears and a tail and grow noticeable fangs and claws. Although her teeth were sharp enough anyways, another trait gained from her father's panther bloodline.

Her bright blue eyes were what stood out over the rest of her looks. The same bright blue as her father's, almost as unnerving as they were adorable. She inherited her mother's silky, long black hair that went down to just above her hips. She lived a life of luxury but did not act spoiled..

Momo often told her stories about Grimmjow and that her blue eyes are a special inherited trait from her father. She also inherited her father's powerful reiatsu and combat talents, combined with her mother's brains and intelligence. However since she was half arrancar, she would be forbidden from becoming a shinigami when she became old enough.

* * *

There came a day in late August when Momo and a few other lieutenants were called to go on a mission to the human realm to clear up some stray yet fairly powerful hollows. Aoi was left in the care of Hitsugaya-taichou, while Momo, Rangiku, Nanao, Shuhei, Izuru, and Renji lead a group of shinigami to take care of the hollow problem. The mission was successful, however...

Momo had been injured badly by a surprise hollow attack, and was in critical condition. They feared she would not make it and therefore kept her under close watch in the 4th division. It was especially hard on poor Aoi-chan, as the first night after Momo came back, she spent that entire evening sobbing her heart out at her mother's bedside and almost nobody could pry her away from the hospital room.

A week passed and Momo's condition got worse by the day. The internal injuries she suffered were not healing, even with the powers of the 4th division. Aoi was losing her mommy and the Gotei 13 was losing one of their best lieutenants. Obviously things were going to end on a sour note...

"I want to see mommy!" Aoi protested, on the verge of tears. "Shiro-niisan got to visit her! I want to see mommy too!" Unohana sighed and facepalmed herself. Momo had apparently gotten weaker but still able to speak coherently. Aoi was persistent on visiting her mother, even if meant throwing a full-on temper tantrum. "Aoi-chan, please don't-" Unohana began, but was interrupted by the little girl losing her temper and transforming into a half-panther, bounding off into the garden and up a tree, sobbing and shouting insults at how the 4th division was "a bunch of meany heads" and how she hated them. Of course, she didn't really hate them, she was just throwing a fit. "I guess it can't be helped..." sighed the 4th's taichou. "You can see her but we have to make sure Toushiro is okay with it first." This got the child to stop pouting and she came down out of the tree, cheeks stained with dried tear streams and sniffling. Retsu knocked slightly on the door of Momo's room before stepping in. She came back out a minute later and looked down at the child waiting patiently. "Go in, she's waiting for you." Aoi's face lit up with delight as she rushed in and scrambled up onto the bed and laid beside her mother, much to the nurse's protest but Toushiro waved his hand in dismiss.

Aoi laid there next to her mother, transformed into her anthro-panther form and resting her head on Momo's chest, listening to her mother's heartbeat. It was slow and faint, and her breathing was raspy. She felt a hand stroke her head, and upon opening her eyes found it was her own mother's hand. "Mommy." She closed her eyes again, only to open them again as Momo began to speak. "Aoi-chan, I need you to stay strong. I won't be around for much longer, and the Soul Society will not let you stay here since you are half arrancar. I have already made arrangements for you to live in Hueco Mundo with your daddy..." Momo's voice trailed off as she choked back tears at the memory of Grimmjow. "Mommy...?... MOMMY!" Aoi cried out as Momo's heartbeat slowly died out and she went lifeless. "Mommy don't go! Please!" She was lifted off the bed by Toushiro and carried out of the room. "MOMMY!"

* * *

It had been nearly two months since Momo had passed away. Aoi eventually came to terms with losing her mother but she was now a completely different person. She no longer smiled and kept to herself, trying to do everything on her own in an attempt to not burden anyone. It was almost like half of her soul had been destroyed. Her vibrant blue eyes, once full of life, were now sullen, filled with sadness and solitude. The only person she would talk to is Toushiro, and his many attempts to cheer her up always failed.

There came a rather chilly day in mid-October, when Yamamoto-taichou paid her a visit. He informed her that she was being sent to Hueco Mundo to live with her father.


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting Daddy

Aoi sat out on the front porch, enjoying the cold breeze of late October. She was flipping through a photo album and looking at all the pictures of herself and her mother, the last photo being of her on the night of her 3rd birthday. In the photo, Aoi was in her mother's embrace and both looked happier than ever. In fact, most of the photos in the album displayed scenes of pure joy and major milestones. If someone not familiar with Aoi looked through the album and then looked at her now, they wouldn't believe it was the same child. The little girl displayed in each photo was full of life and happy, but that child was long gone and replaced with an emotionless doll.

"Aoi-chan, you should come inside now. Remember, you have some special people visiting you today," came Rangiku's voice from inside the house. Oh yeah, that's right. She had people coming to see her today. "I'm coming..." she replied as she closed the album and returned inside.

"Rangiku-san, what kind of people are coming to visit me?" Aoi asked while Rangiku massaged conditioner into her hair. "I don't know, hon. And if I did, I wouldn't be permitted to tell you. However I do know that they are acquainted with your mama, so rest assured you have nothing to worry about." Rangiku admitted as she rinsed Aoi's hair clean and grabbed a towel for the girl.

Standing there in the mirror, she couldn't decide on whether to wear the white yukata with blue paw prints, or the black yukata with blue highlights that slightly resemebled a tiger. "_I don't know, white isn't really my colour..." _She mused to herself before eventually putting the white one away and began fitting herself into the black yukata. _"At least it matches my hair and eyes..." _She thought contently to herself as she fastened an electric blue obi around the yukata. Over the past few months she had mastered the skill of tightening the obi and sealing it into a bow without having to look. She turned about to look at herself in the mirror. _"Perfect outfit for meeting visitors... that knew Mama..." _Aoi felt a few tears fall from her electric blue eyes, no doubt inherited from her father. She wiped them away with her hands and sat down in front of the vanity. _"Strong girls don't cry", _Aoi thought to herself. She went about combing through her long, black hair that was still damp and held the sweet scent of plum blossoms, using a blue ribbon to tie it up into a neat ponytail, leaving short, stray bangs out. Finally pleased with her appearance, she got up and ventured out into the living room. Much to her surprise, her "guests" were already here...

* * *

Aoi stood frozen in the doorway as she saw who she was meeting. Toushiro and Rangiku were freely conversing with two men who seemed to be shinigami, one of them sporting caramel brown hair and soft-yet-serious hazel eyes, the other "shinigami" had short silver hair and eyes that appeared squinted shut, giving him an almost fox-like appearance. Both of them wore white hakamas and white coats with black highlights. Off in the corner, there was an arrancar male. He had electric blue hair and eyes that matched her own. He also wore a white hakama and a short, white long sleeved jacket that matched the same material that the shinigami's coats were made from. Just below his stomach, if not directly where his stomach is, lies a hollow hole. Taking a closer inspection of his reiatsu, he seemed familiar. His reiatsu patterns were similar to hers, almost as if... yes, it would seem that... he is...

"Oh, well if it isn't little Miss Aoi. My my, you certainly have grown. Last time I saw you was the day of your birth." She snapped her head in the direction of the brunette shinigami, backing up a little. Her nervous eyes met the reassuring ones of Toushiro and Rangiku. She stepped forward and bowed politely to her three guests. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Aoi Hinamori..." Her always-so-shy voice trailed off once more as she glanced over at the arrancar again. This time he must have felt her staring because he looked up and his gaze met hers...

(( GRIMMJOW POV ))

Grimmjow sat in the living room, wishing he hadn't come along. Listening to Rangiku go on and on about the most useless gossip irritated him to no end, and he wanted to go home. Why had he been dragged into this? Who knows, but it's obvious Aizen wouldn't bring him along unless it's important.

"Oh, well if it isn't little miss Aoi." Those words broke his chain of thought and after that came a little girl's voice. He glanced up and caught the eyes of a little girl staring at him. She had the same electric blue eyes that he did, ebony black hair that was neatly pulled into a ponytail. She was dressed up quite nicely and he could have sworn he caught the familiar scent of plum blossoms radiating from the girl.

Grimmjow exchanged brief eye contact with her before Aizen's voice interrupted his thoughts, again. "Grimmjow, this is your daughter Aoi." Aizen stated and slowly began to explain that Momo had given birth to Aoi on January 12th three years ago, and recently passed away. "Seeing as how she is more arrancar than shinigami, we felt it is best that she be raised with her own kind." Toushiro pointed out. "We regret having to send her away, but she is aready beginning to display arrancar-like abilities, and since her father" Toushiro shot a look at Grimmjow, "is alive, it is our only other option." Grimmjow thought seriously for a moment and then glanced over at the girl again. The memories of his late lover flooded back into his memory. From the first night she shared a bed with him up until the day they were painfully seperated. He felt his heart ache a little bit and once again he looked down at his hands. "Well, Grimmjow, the choice is yours. Do you want to take on the responsibility of raising your daughter, or will you choose to abandon her and leave her to grow up in a foster home where she is at risk of being abused?" Aizen's voice interrupted his thoughts once again, and he grimaced at the thought of a child going through abuse or neglect.

"Fine, I'll take her in. But this doesn't mean I care about the brat." Grimmjow sighed in annoyance. "Go pack some clothes and whatever you want to take with you. I'll give you 5 minutes." And with that he shooed her off.

(( End Grimmjow POV ))

Aoi set about packing some stuff into the large rolling suitcase, a gift from the human world given by Rangiku. She packed all her clothes, formal and casual, followed by everything from her vanity, art desk and all her jewelry. Everything except the clothes were in boxes and neatly labeled. She was about to leave the room until she spotted her biggest treasure. Lying on her bed was a stuffed panther, just barely half as big as her. It was made of black velvet, with sapphire gems as eyes and the paw pads were the same bright blue as her eyes, and the front right paw had the name "Aoi Jaegerjaquez" embroidered on it. Around the neck was a bright blue leather collar with a paw-shaped tag that also had "Aoi Jaegerjaquez" engraved into it. This plushy was a hand-made gift from Momo, and Aoi has owned it since the day of her birth. And she was bringing it with her.

Today she was leaving the Soul Society behind..


	5. Chapter 5 - New Home

As she followed Aizen and Grimmjow through the garganta, his words repeated themselves in her mind. '_This doesn't mean I care about the brat'... s_he felt her heart ache a little bit. Her own father didn't like her...and he thought she was a brat.

She glanced up at Grimmjow, who was walking ahead of them. She looked up at Aizen, who was walking beside her. She suddenly felt really nervous. Why did she agree to this? She wanted to turn around and retreat back to her original home, where she was safe with people she knew. Somehow, though, she couldn't work up the courage to do it.

They soon approached the gates of what seemed like a small palace, and were greeted by two arrancar males as they passed through. She had never seen such beauty before. Even for being in the middle of a desert, it was a beautiful sight.

She followed Aizen through the halls and into what seemed like a den. This place had a cozy atmosphere to it, almost as if it was a family home. One side of the room held a big bookshelf, the other side had an enormous, fancy fireplace that flickered with it's warm flames. In the middle of the room was a few plush-looking couches and children's toys were strewn about the floor but Aoi didn't see any other children around.

The sound of footsteps running proved her theory wrong. Suddenly, a girl with the same brown hair as Aizen himself, came running and latched herself onto his leg. "Welcome home, daddy!" An excited grin was plastered all over her face. "Hi there Yuki." He greeted the girl softly and rested a hand on her head. The girl turned to look at Aoi, her happy expression fading. "Who's that, Daddy...?"

Aoi didn't say anything and simply bowed politely. Yuki didn't reply and simply glared at her. Aizen sighed softly and cleared his throat. "Well girls, you can play together later, but right now Aoi needs time to herself so she can settle into her new home. Yuki, how's about you go help Mommy make lunch?" She nodded and skipped off towards a door, pushing it open and walking into a kitchen. "Now then, Aoi, please come with me." He lead her upstairs and down a hallway, to a door at the very end. On the door was a little wooden sign that had "Aoi Jaegerjaquez" engraved into it. They walked in, and the first thing she noticed was the rather comfy-looking bed in the corner of the room, pushed up against the wall. On the opposite side of the room, there was a desk with a laptop and a sketchbook, and along the rest of the wall, there was a bookshelf and two display cases, each of them being just a few inches taller than her but she could reach the top shelves with a stepstool. The other side of the room sported a closet, dresser, vanity and of course her bed.

She stared around the room in utter amazement. Aizen chuckled softly. "You like it? We had it specially furnished before you got here, so everything is brand new. We also heard you like to read so we stocked the bookshelf as well. Oh and your room is connected to Grimmjow's, since he has a master bedroom, meaning you'll have to share a bathroom. You're fine with that, yes?" Aizen pointed to a door at the end of the room on the back wall. "That door is what seperates this one from Grimmjow's. I'll take my leave now, feel free to unpack. In the closet are a bunch of human children's clothes for you to wear, all in your size. My wife bought them all from the Living World. Come find us if you need anything." And with that, he turned around and left, shutting the door.

For the rest of daylight hours, Aoi stayed in her room, reading through an encyclopedia on arrancars and espada. "Natural-born arrancar children vary in appearance, depending on the father's base creature. They don't sport hollow hole... those born without mask fragments are a rare case, but if they are crossbred with shinigami then it is likely the child is a Visored. Depending on which parent is stronger, the child will display either shinigami or hollow powers." '_I wonder if Momma knew_ _this_'She thought. '_Maybe the reason I have arrancar powers is because my father was the stronger one._' She pondered this for a few moments before she found herself dozing off.

(( Grimmjow's POV ))

Meanwhile, downstairs, Grimmjow sulked on the couch in the den and mulled all this over in his mind. He had a daughter and was kept in the dark about it for THREE years. Aizen knew about it, too, and kept it hidden from him! He wanted to strangle the bastard right now, but he knew Aizen wouldn't have kept it hidden for no reason... He didn't even know the first thing about caring for a child!

"What's wrong, Grimmjow? Upset that you can't be a player anymore now that you have a kiddo to care for?" Nnoitra's teasing voice broke him from his thoughts. "It's none of your business, spoon-head!" Grimmjow barked at him. "I could care less about her, but I'm only agreeing to care for her because I'm the idiot who didn't use protection three years ago." He sighed in irritation and rested his head in his hands. "Not to mention that the woman I loved is dead... she would have wanted me to take her in. If I didn't, I'd have let her down.." He mumbled to himself. Nnoitra sat down on the couch next to him, sighing. "Listen, Grimm. The kid needs you, whether you realize this or not. I saw the look on her face when she got here. She looked really lonely. And we both know that Yuki will bully her because she's weak. Not all children are spoiled brats like Aizen's hellspawn. Consider that." Nnoitra left after that to go and troll Orihime in the kitchen.

'_She needs me, huh...? Psh.. Gimme a_ _break..._'Grimmjow looked over towards the stairs and debated on whether or not to go up there and see her. '_Why the hell not? Besides, she IS my_ _daughter..._'He made his way upstairs, striding down the hall and stopping at the door. It was cracked ajar, so he gently pushed it open and saw her at the desk. She'd fallen asleep while writing down notes, it seemed. He walked over to her and saw what she'd been up to. From the looks of it, she'd been writing notes from the textbook next to her. '_Poor kid... can't just let her fall asleep right there..._' He found a pair of pajamas in the dresser and was careful not to wake her up as he changed her into them and tucked her into bed. '_Jeez, does she even eat? She's so damn light... At least she's cozy now.._' He thought to himself as he quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Grimmjow, there you are. How is she?" Aizen greeted him in the hallway with that frightening calm voice of his. He jumped out of his skin before he realized who was talking to him. "For fuck's sake, Aizen! Don't scare me like that..." He caught his breath and straightened his posture. "She's asleep. I say we leave her be. She must be tired after a long day. Although it seems strange that she's able to lock herself up like that for hours on end. Doesn't she get lonely? I don't get it... kids aren't supposed be that quiet and solitary. Or maybe I'm just used to hearing Yuki constantly run her mouth and bouncing off the walls." Aizen laughed softly at this. "I'll have to admit, sometimes _I_ wish Yuki would shut up, and I'm her father."

* * *

Aoi sat up in bed the next morning, gazing around the room. '_Someone must have tucked me in last night, because I clearly remember falling asleep at my desk..._' She yawned and glanced over at the clock. It said 9:37 AM. '_Well, at least I'm up early..._'

She'd picked out a simple pair of denim shorts and a simple printed shirt. Leaving her room, she stopped at the top of the stairs. Sounded like everyone else was awake. Great, she was going to have to socialize.. '_I'll bet the espada won't even notice my presence._'

Boy, was she ever wrong. The moment she reached the bottom of the stairs, someone knew she was there. "Well, look who's finally awake. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show your face, my dear Aoi-chan." Aizen had his back turned to her as he sat in an armchair and sipped a mug of coffee, yet he knew it was her. '_He could probably sense my reiatsu_' She thought to herself as she approached the group of espada, all of them lounging about in the den. She was introduced to the rest of the resident espada. Starrk, Tia, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Zommari, Szayel, and Yammy. There was also an arrancar child, Neliel. '_Wait... the book I was reading said that there were 10 espada... there's only 8 here._' "Uh, excuse me, Aizen... but I thought there were 10 Espada? How come there's only 8 here?" He looked amused at her question and simply gave her a smile. "My, aren't you a clever little girl...Barragan and Aaroniero left my army of espada after the war. Seems they were displeased that I didn't win the war. A pity, if you ask me."

Nel appeared in front of her, smiling like she'd just received the best gift ever. "Hello Aoi-chan! Wanna play with me? Don't worry, we can go to your room if you want. However..." She leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Don't let Yuki join. She's bossy." Aoi contemplated this for a moment. Should she trust this girl? Well, she _was _the only other arrancar child here. Might as well get along with her. "Okay, we can go to my room. There's a lot of toys in the closet, but I haven't bothered to look through them yet." Nel lit up like a light and grinned again.

"Hey, Aoi, there's a lot of good stuff in these boxes! They're a whole lot nicer than Yuki's. They're all shiny and new!" Nel called out from the walk-in closet. "Is that so..." She replied as she filled the bottom shelf of the bookcase with children's books for Nel. If she's going to have her around a lot, might as well make space for her. "Hey, Aoi... what's with _this _box...? It's full of diaries and photo albums. Are these yours too?" Aoi paused for a moment. "Aizen must have brought everything from my room back in the Soul Society. That's all Mama's stuff, so please don't mess with it..." She sighed softly. Aoi had almost forgotten why she was here in the first place.

"Aoi, if I may ask, why are you living here now? Isn't your mum worried about you?" Nel was now sitting next to her on the floor, they had been talking for awhile now. Aoi sighed again. "Mama is gone now.. a hollow injured her really bad and the poison in it's venom killed her. They sent me here because of my father, he's the only blood family I have left... before I came here, the only friend I had was Shiro-niichan.."

There was a long silence between them before Nel took her hand, smiling. "I'll be the best friend I can for you. I promise."

* * *

Well guys, there ya go. Sorry for the long wait, the holidays were so busy! I got Animal Crossing New Leaf and Rune Factory 4 for my 3DS, some Bleach books and a Grimmjow keychain. Sorry for my sucky writing skills too, lol XD

If you wanna see what Aoi looks like, I made some chibis of her using Gen8's chibi maker. :3 Here's a link to it, go look! art/Aoi-Jaegerjaquez-424229081

Next chapter: Grimmjow swallows his pride and seeks advice of Toushiro, since he knows everything about Aoi.


	6. Chapter 6 - Panther's Pride

Grimmjow was at a loss. It had been almost two weeks since Aoi had arrived, and he _still _hadn't been able to reach out to her. Every attempt to talk to her, she simply shrugged him off and preferred to be alone.. almost as if she wanted nothing to do with him. She'd socialize with Nel, but even then she didn't say much about herself.

Here he stood, outside her bedroom door at just past noon, debating on whether or not to go in. He knew she was in there, and by the sounds of it, she was reading. '_Man up, Grimmjow! You're the parent here.._' Is what he kept telling herself. Aoi was difficult to talk to but she was a definite sweetheart. A sudden thought crossed his mind. Aoi was close to Hitsugaya, Momo's childhood friend. He might be able to help him out...

'_There's absolutely NO way I'm gonna stoop myself that low and ask for advice from someone like him.. but if all else fails I'll go that route.._' Being Grimmjow, it was easier than it sounded. Swallowing his pride and asking another male for help would be the last thing on his to-do list. For him, it's always been like this. His stubborn pride prevented him from ever taking a chill pill and letting others asist him.. '_Kami, what should I do..? Should I just turn her over to Aizen and let him raise her? He has experience... No, I'm not going to be a deadbeat father.._'

He stood up and walked into the room, startling Aoi, who had been laying on the bed looking through a photo album. She quickly closed the album shut and sat up straight in a defense position, but quickly lost it once she realised who had entered. "Oh, I uhhh... thought you were Yuki coming in here again. Sorry about that." He snorted and walked over, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "Don't worry about it, I'd probably have done the same thing." He ran his hand through his wild blue locks and sighed irritably. "Listen, kid... I don't know much about you and you don't know much about me, but here's the thing..." He took a deep breath, rubbing his temples. Somehow, he couldn't say what he wanted to.. "Um... father? What's wrong? You've gone silent..." Aoi's blank yet soft voice broke his thoughts. He stood up and walked over to the door, sighing. "You're still my daughter, and that means I have to be responsible for you. So don't feel afraid to rely on me." He said as he shut the door behind him.. well more like slammed it. For Grimmjow, being honest about his feelings was difficult. Come to think of it, he's always been that way. He'd felt guilty for nearly killing that Kurosaki boy and causing grief to everyone who knew him, but he'd never admit to it. Plus the time he'd went to the Living World without permission with his fraccion in tow, resulting in the shinigami killing all of them. He felt remorse for that, too, but never admitted it. Grimmjow was just the stubborn type, and he was nervous that having his offspring around would make everyone else see him as soft. '_I am NOT soft! I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sexta Espada! I'm the biggest, baddest and toughest arrancar around... who now has a pipsqueak to care for._'

That evening, he layed in bed thinking things over. He'd been watching over his kid all day, observing her attitude towards the other three pipsqueaks. She's friendly with Nel and Sora but doesn't like Yuki. '_Maybe I SHOULD ask that Hitsugaya kid for advice..._' He rolled over and eventually dozed off, hoping to get permission from Aizen to go and visit the white-haired prodigy.

* * *

"Oi, Aizen. I want to visit the Soul Society today. I've got business with Hitsugaya." Aizen raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow, taking a sip of his morning tea. "I assume it's about your daughter. In that case, you may go but try not to cause a scene. It'd be a shame if you lost your temper and got arrested." He waved his hand dismissively and turned his attention to his wife.

'_If I remember correctly, the 10th division building is this way..._' Grimmjow wandered through the seireitei, keeping an eye out for the building that had the kanji for 10 painted on the side. He'd just passed the 9th division building so he assumed he was close. '_How odd, nobody seems to have noticed me wandering through here yet, even after I hid my reiatsu...AH HA! There's the 10th division!_' He grinned as he walked through the doors and was met with people staring in shock and some of them grabbing their zanpakuto. "Oi, shinigami! Where's your captain?" He said casually as if there wasn't a crowd gathering around him, ready to strike. "Whatever business you have with Hitsugaya-taichou, forget it! He's too busy to associate himself with you arrancar scum!" A brown-haired shinigami male had a tight grip on his sword and was moving closer. "Hey, cool it rookie. I'm unarmed, so just back off." The young male scoffed and unsheated his sword, pointing it at Grimmjow. "Not bloody likely, espada! Everyone here knows who you are. You're the one who corrupted the late Hinamori and impregnated her with your filthy hybrid offspring!" Grimmjow was furious now. "You don't know the real story so shut the fuck up!" He snapped. Oh, he was truly pissed now.

"What's going on out here?" Toushiro appeared from the hallway. He caught sight of Grimmjow and chuckled softly. "Stand down, and return to your posts at once!" He ordered and the crowd broke up and offered apologies before leaving. "Now Grimmjow, what brings you here?" He asked coolly as he leaned against the wall, a stern expression on his face. "It's about my daughter." Grimmjow huffed and watched as the captain's expression softened at the mention of Aoi. "I see... follow me then, we'll discuss this privately."

"So you're lost on getting her to open up?" He said finally after listening to Grimmjow's story. Grimmjow nodded silently and averted his gaze to the window. "Very well. What do you need to know?" Grimmjow turned his head again to look Toushiro in the eyes. "Everything. Her birthday, what she likes and what type of kid she was before she became to live with us. I want to care for her, honestly I do... but if I know nothing about her it's hopeless. And she won't tell me anything. It's like she's afraid of me.." He sighed and rested his head in his hands, not realizing he wasn't putting on the whole "stubborn tough guy" act.

A long silence fell before Toushiro spoke. "She was born January 12th, so she's about to turn 4 next month. She likes sweets, books and anything having to do with art. Just don't feed her anything with chocolate, caramel or peanut butter. She hates those." He looked out the window and his tone softened. "She wasn't always quiet or anti-social. In fact, before Momo died, she was the biggest chatterbox. She laughed as much as she cried, and never feared anything. There were many times I had to run to her rescue because she got stuck in a tree or something else she'd been doing. She never meant to cause us worry, but she has that panther blood running through her veins, so of course she was adventerous and curious."

Grimmjow contemplated all of this information. '_So that means, somewhere deep inside her, the hyperactive child she once was is trapped, waiting to be freed. I guess that's going to be my job... damnit, this is so confusing! I don't know how to handle children, especially girls!_' He ground his teeth together and sighed in frustration.

"I wish I could help you with getting her to open up again, but I'm afraid that's something that you alone must do, but I know what's holding you back. You're afraid of being seen as weak and eventually lose your place in the ranks. Well, it doesn't work that way. You need to make sure she knows she is loved and safe from any harm." Toushiro said with his serious tone.

"Fine, fine.." Grimmjow complained as he ran a hand through his unkempt blue locks. "Anyways, I should go back now. Thanks alot." And with that Grimmjow stood up and left to go back home.

* * *

"What? She's still not up?" He asked in surprise when Aizen told him Aoi hadn't awoken yet. "That's odd.. usually she's up by now. Ah well, she might not be feeling good so I won't bother her right now. I need a shower anyways." He said roughly as he disappeared upstairs and into his room. '_Hm... her reiatsu seems a little off, as if she's upset._' He quietly poked his head into her room and saw her fast asleep.

* * *

I apologise if my writing skills suck XD this is my first time writing an actual fanfic and publishing it, ehehe...

NEXT CHAPTER: Aoi has a bad dream...


End file.
